


Consort My Heart

by Princess_Cheebs



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Multi, Violence, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cheebs/pseuds/Princess_Cheebs
Summary: Hiccup is found as a baby, washed up on the shores of the Island of Beserk. He is saved by Oswald the Agreeable, and his second in command and blacksmith Arnlaug. Things seem bleak for the small Viking, but one thing that gives him hope is the chiefs son Dagur. The two were best friends, inseparable since the day Hiccup was brought back to the Chiefs castle. Hiccup is underappreciated by the village, and he plans to change it all by killing a dragon, however, what if Hiccup catches one but he can’t kill it. Basically, HTTYD AU where Hiccup lives on Beserk after being separated from Berk and his tribe as a baby.  aka. The Dagcup fic no one asked for.





	1. A Hiccup In The Plan

This is Berserk. It’s twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of a deadly volcanic eruption. It’s located on the edge of Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? crazy. No, not because of the name. The people here, they are the fiercest Vikings in the world. If there’s one army you don’t want to upset it’s the Berserkers. But if there’s one group you want fighting with you it’s them too. And it’s been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, fighting practice and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems, besides the odd fight over some Mead, are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have dragons. Most people would leave. But not us. We’re Beserkers. We have stubbornness issues. My name’s Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it’s not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn’t do that. Although I’m not really sure if that’s the name my parents truly wanted for me. You see, I was found as a baby washed up on the island’s shore. The name sure fits though, if there’s one thing I am it’s a Hiccup. That’s Oswald the Agreeable, Chief of the tribe. Don’t be fooled by the name, he might have avoided any wars since his early days as Chief but there’s a certain factor of fear to that equation. The strong guy running the blacksmith, that’s, Arnaut. I’ve been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, little-err. See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. Oh, and that’s Cabby, Oswald oldest son. Aw, his job is so much cooler. One day I’ll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadderhead is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. Then there’s the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the one dragon no one’s ever seen. We call it the… This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That’s why I’m going to be the first. But there’s just one small thing stopping me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hiccup!” Arnlaug exclaims “what are you doing out here get back to your quarters now”

“I just want to help” Hiccup replied desperately. His hands cupped together in a pleading manner “please just let me help here, I won’t even go outside I promise”

“Just like your last promise ay?” the burly Viking scoffed but he did not seem to mind Hiccups presence as he starts loading weapons to be sharpened into the boy’s hands.

 

The two Vikings had an interesting relationship. Hiccup was found by the blacksmith and his best friend the chief when he was just a small child. The two of them had both certainly saved him from death, and both were like a father figure to the boy. Hiccup supposes has technically the consort of the Chief but Arnlaug was a crucial part of his upbringing too. Besides, Oswald was the one to lock him up whenever a dragon raid occurred so Hiccup did not have very high views of the chief right now.

“Hiccup” a deep voice boom, causing the smaller boy to break out of his trail of thoughts “escaped again, did you?”

That was Dagur. He was the youngest son of Oswald’s. He was a short boy of 16 years, with neatly cut red hair and an extremely strong build. The girls in the village would often swoon and whisper about how “cute” the boy was. Hiccup always was irritated by them saying that, although he wasn’t sure why. Dagur was attractive, that was a fact but he didn’t understand why those girls made such a mess of themselves whenever he was around. Dagur was his best friend and possibly the only person Hiccup felt really understood him. Every memory Hiccup had included Dagur. The two boys were inseparable.

“Oh boy here’s trouble” Arnlaug teases in a sing song voice “how about you stop corrupting my apprentice and go help your brothers out there”

Dagur and his two older brothers Cadby and Havelock were Berserks strongest defenders following their own father. Any dragon raids that came requires slaughtering and defending from the entire family. Hiccup guessed this meant he really wasn’t their family, rather just a house guest. Hiccup knew there was no blood and Oswald never wanted to adopt him. For some reason, he insisted Hiccup was never known as family. It wasn’t so bad, he guessed it was the truth so it should be known. Besides, Hiccup rather Dagur as a friend than a sibling.

“Oh come on Arnlaug, Hiccup is a great fighter I don’t know why you and father won’t realise that” Dagur retorts as he slips his way into the armory and heads towards his friend “Hiccup do you want to get out there again? Let’s show the village all the work we’ve put into our training”

Hiccup perked up at the offer. He had tried to sneak out in every dragon raid, trying to make his mark on Berserk and to feel like he was doing something good for the island that gave him so much. However, every time he went outside he seemed to always mess up and either Oswald or Arnlaug had to come to his rescue. Some of the villagers were upset anytime he messed up too. They just didn’t seem to understand he was only trying to help. He turned to Arnlaug, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

“Oh please Arnlaug, if I’m with Dagur what could go wrong?”

“Hiccup, you can’t throw an axe, you can’t wield a sword, hell you can’t even throw one of these” Arnlaug exclaims as a Viking outside the armory takes the weapon from his hand.

“I wouldn’t need to throw it, this would do it for me” Hiccup exclaims as he pulls the cover of his latest invention. It could throw nets with pin-point accuracy and with no need for the extreme physical strength, the gawky 15-year-old boy lacked.

“ARNLAUG GET OUT HERE WE NEED YOU!!” a Viking outside exclaims as the sound of the dragon raid increases.

“Dagur” Arnlaug sighs in defeat. He knows no matter what the small boy will get himself in trouble no matter what. “keep an eye on him”

With that said the blacksmith runs out to help his tribe, knowing exactly what the two young boys will do. Arnlaug knew if there was anyone who could keep Hiccup safe it was Dagur. It wasn’t an unknown fact that the boy was in love with the little Hiccup. Many of the villagers even joke that Dagur has loved the boy since they first met as babies. Arnlaug could understand why this was so, the two boys were inseparable. Hades, he even believes the theory too. As the two boys grew and Dagurs feelings became more known the villagers began calling him Dagur the Devoted, although it was unknown if the chiefs son knew of this nickname. With a heavy mace in hand, Arnlaug began attacking a Gronckles that was spilling Lava on a local house.

Dagur turned to face Hiccup with a face full of excitement before announcing “Well that was easier than expected” causing the two boys to laugh filled with excitement.

Dagur pulled Hiccup in for a quick hug, overcome with excitement. He quickly pulls back, blushing slightly before awkwardly muttering “where should we take this device?”

Hiccup smiles, also slightly blushing. He wasn’t sure why the boy had embraced him, although it wasn’t unusual for the two boys to hug. Although this felt different, more intimate. Hiccup quickly shook the thought from his mind and answered “I want to go near the watch tower I think we’ll have the best angle from there”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dagur and Hiccup ran through the village, avoiding the shouts of protesting villagers and the violent attacks of the dragons. Dagur swung his sword strong and proud hitting many of the dragons, sending them rocketing back. Hiccup, on the other hand, simply dodged and swerved. Close range contact was his only strength and that was with human combat, not dragon combat. Before they knew it both boys had reached their destination. This raid was the worst the hit the village this year, building burned, bodies of dead dragons and Vikings lined the street and screams filled the air along with deep riveting roars. Hiccup felt himself shaking with fear, he never really had seen the carnage like this before. Looking to his left he saw Dagur with a look of pure conflict on his face.

“Go” Hiccup states simply as he sets up his invention, standing on the step he implemented to help him aim “I’ll be safe up here”

“Hiccu-“ Dagur starts to protest but an explosion of fire over the markets quickly pulls his attention back to the village. His village. They needed his help. Frustrated his turn to the smaller boy and grabs his shoulders forcing eye contact between the two “Stay here, don’t move, don’t die. Got it?

“Got it” Hiccup replies firmly with a smile of encouragement “save your people Dagur I will wait here”

Dagur pulls the boy in for another hug, a firm and intense one. Neither would admit it, but it was a hug goodbye. In case the worst happened to either of them. Dagur pulls back and looks the boy he loves over. God, Hiccup was the perfect Viking. No one else saw him the way Dagur did, and he knew people would think him stupid to leave such a small and seeming helpless boy on his own. But Dagur knew Hiccup was more then he appeared and with a quick smile he pulls away and runs towards his village.

Hiccup, feeling slightly more anxious turns his attention back to his invention muttering to himself “give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at, give me some-“

His cut off by a blue explosion hitting the watch tower some 10 meters away from here. The explosion light up a dragon no one had ever seen and lived to tell the tale before. A night fury. Hiccup heard the screams of “NIGHT FURY!” in the back of his mind but paid no mind as he quickly fired at the dragon and- oh Hades, oh Valhalla he hit it!

“DID ANYBODY SEE THAT” the small Viking exclaims excited but he met with a sound he never wished to hear.

“HICCUP” roared the voice of Oswald the Agreeable. Hiccup turned to face the beast of a man who was storming towards him. Hiccup was grabbed by strong arms and thrown over the shoulder of the chief.

“Oswald, please, hear me out I got one–” Hiccup begins but he is cut off by the angry remarks of Oswald

“YOU KNOW YOU ARENT ALLOWED OUT! WHO LET YOU OUT? HADES HICCUP YOU KNOW YOU ARENT OUT YOU ONLY CAUSE TROUBLE”

“I hit a night fury, I caught a dragon” Hiccup pleads but he is ignored. He’s carried into the village, it seems the raid has come to an end as quickly as it began. Houses burn, bodies are beginning to be removed from the street and Hiccup is met with sad glances of villages. Some straight up glare at the boy. With a deep sigh, Hiccup hangs his head in defeat as he passes Dagur, the boy looking extremely guilty. Everyone knew to never tell their chief that Dagur aided in many of Hiccups escapes, if there’s one thing they all knew not to do it was not to upset Oswald. The small Viking is carried all the way to his quarters, where the chief tosses to small boy onto the cold stone floors.

“Please” Hiccup cries, he knows it’s futile and soon he will be locked alone in the room. But he tries anyway “I hit a dragon let me show you”

“Hiccup, stop embarrassing yourself” Oswald grumbles as he slams the door close, locking it behind him.

Hiccup takes a moment to curl up on the floor he had been thrown against so many times in his life. His room was extremely nice, it had a giant bed, a desk filled with drawings and a tub for him to bathe in. It was a room fit for a prince, but right now, it felt like a prison. He wasn’t sure why he was here, why the gods had sent him to such a terrible place. Sobs racked the small body as Hiccup stood up and curled up in his bed for the night. There was no point resisting anymore. Tomorrow though, tomorrow he would cut the heart out of the night fury and bring it to Oswald. Then he would see! He would see Hiccup as the bravest Viking on Berserk. He’d see him as a warrior and not a what he was named, not a useless Hiccup. Hiccup pulled the furs on his bed over his head and let himself cry until his body was overtaken by the heaviness of sleep. Tomorrow, Hiccups life would change forever.


	2. Hiccup The Escape Artist

The sun rose over the hills of Berserk as it did every morning, but this morning was to be like no other for Hiccup. Bruised and anxious the small auburn haired boy woke up as the first glisten of light shone through his window illuminating his pale skin. Green eyes blinked heavily, clearing the heavy trace that follows one crying to sleep. Hiccup felt like a steaming pile of yak dung. His head slightly ached and his back was stiff and achy from being thrown against the cold stone floor the night before. Unfortunately, Hiccup was used to such rough treatment from the “peaceful” chief of the Berserker tribe. If only they knew was the man really was like, though Hiccup as he began to prepare for the day. Hiccup hit a night fury, he caught the most elusive dragon in the entire archipelago and he was going to slay the mighty beast. Hiccup imagined the faces of the villagers as he would walk into the town, carrying the bleeding heart of the mighty beast. Hades, would they respect him them. They would worship him. He’d be the greatest Berserker Viking of all time and his name would never be forgotten for generations to come. That was the dream, and Hiccup intended on making it come true.

 

 

Fully awake and prepared to set off for the day, Hiccup carefully cracked his window open and began the perfected climb down from the third story of the Berserk castle. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he dug his nails into the lose bricks, thinking how his small size was what made this escape possible. People may mock him for being small, for being a Hiccup but the boy knew it was a strength. If Oswald tried to imitate these actions he would surely fall, but Hiccup gracefully climbed from brick to brick until he finally was close enough to the ground to let go. Landing on the dirt floor the small Viking grinned, as dust flew around his small form. ‘Try that Oswald’ he smugly thought before beginning his crouched run away from the castle and into the vast forest that covered most of Berserk.

 

Berserk’s forest, like its people, was rough and rugged. Trees knitted close together with strong vines sticking out every few feet, each wanted to snag the feet of any unfortunate sole who did not know how to properly avoid them. If the death roots didn’t trap you, you would often find yourself faced with sharp rocks, cutting your skin if you ran to close. The ever-moist grass aided the rocks in their mission to cut the skin of as many Vikings as possible, making the ground extremely slippery. Many people would think Hiccup would not be able to navigate such terrain but he weaved through all the obstacles with almost too much ease. Once he reached a clearing Hiccup stopped to take a breath. No one would find him out here. Reaching into his pocket the boy pulled out a small note book that he always kept on him. The night fury was struck from the North of the Island and fell towards the West, right into the forests Hiccup was in. Despite this knowledge, Hiccup was prepared for a long search to find the magnificent beast. He just hoped the dragon hadn’t managed to escape and his search would not be in vain. Shaking the thought from his mind Hiccup began his search, crossing off locations as he went.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dagur could not catch a single moment of sleep, his body was wracked with grief. Hiccup was caught by his father, who looked more furious then the warrior had ever seen before. Hiccup would not have been out there if it wasn’t for Dagur, he felt responsible for the boy. ‘If only I didn’t leave’ Dagur thought guiltily as the sun began to filter into his room. It was late morning but Dagur’s room did not face towards the sun rise. He knew he had to start preparing to go talk to his father. He would explain that he was the one to allow Hiccup to leave the castle and hope that his father would have mercy for the consort. Hiccup was a true Viking and he always escaped during dragon raids, wanting to help his people. Dagur did not understand why his father had such a problem with the boys’ desire to help. Hiccup was a Berserker and stubbornness was what they were known for. Dagur wished he did not leave the boy the night before, thinking that maybe his presence could have helped the boy. But Dagur knew it wouldn’t have helped, it never did before. Dagur began combing his long red hair and pulling it into a tight warrior ponytail. Smiling to his reflection Dagur couldn’t help but admire himself. He was attractive, there was no doubt about it. He just really hoped Hiccup thought the same. Hiccup was the most beautiful Viking Dagur had ever seen. He was soft and gentle but filled with tight muscles not visible to the eye. That was one of the features Dagur was attracted to most, Hiccup looked innocent and weak but he could kill easily and efficiently before the enemy even knew what hit them.

 

Dagur noticed him reflection blushing in the metal mirror and shook himself back to attention. Now was not the time to get distracted by Hiccup, it was time to break the boy free. Dagur left his room with a sigh, contemplating whether he could just free Hiccup himself or if he should try to reason with his father. The guards felt for Hiccup and would always allow Dagur to release him in the morning following his imprisonment from his caregiver the night before. Dagur just wished it was not something that happened often enough for people to have become use to.

 

 

Dagur was subconsciously heading to the other boys room, his mind realising it was futile to try to convince his father that his actions were wrong. He’d simply console the smaller boy and hope the damage inflicted by the chief was not bad enough for Hiccup to require a trip to the healer. Oswald was a violent man, but never towards his own children. He would beat Dagurs mother until she fled fourteen years ago, taking her newborn daughter with her. When she left the Chiefs, violence turned towards his poor consort and was fuelled even more so by his heartbreak. Dagur once tried to stand in to protect the smaller boy but he was quickly removed from by his father. That day Hiccup was beaten worse than ever before. Dagur found himself face to face with the smaller boys’ door with waves of guilt wracking his body. Hiccup didn’t deserve such treatment and Dagur wished he too could flee, taking the hurt boy with him. Dagur did not have to acknowledge the guard standing outside Hiccups door before he found the door unlocked and he entered the room cautiously.

 

 

“Hiccup?” he cautiously questions as he entered the room closing the door behind him. He could not see the boy anywhere. Dagur panicked and exclaims “Hiccup! Where are you?”

 

 

Dagur frantically searched the room. He ripped the covers off the bed, searched the wooden bath, searched the closet and privacy divider but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Then Dagur saw the window, slightly open. He scoffed to himself, of course, the boy was right back out there. Dagur sure did admire his stubbornness.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hiccup covered his face with a hand, hoping that this would be it. He pulled back his hand and…. Sighed. Not here either. It was now late afternoon and Hiccup felt like he had searched the entire forest, although he knew it wasn’t the truth. How hard should it be to find a dragon? Apparently, it was very hard. Hiccup was irritated and threw his pencil on the ground in rage. The pencil bounced on the ground before tumbling down a cliff. The gods really did hate him Hiccup thought as he went to find where the pencil had fallen. Pencils weren’t easy to come by and he instantly regretted throwing it. Until he saw where it fell. A small lake lied in the middle of a clearing filled with rocks and some slightly less damp grass. Hiccup hadn’t ever ventured down there himself, as it was down a sharp rocky cliff. But today, Hiccup knew he had to go down there. To the side of the lake lay what Hiccup was searching for. Not the pencil. A Night Fury. The Night Fury. It was caught in Hiccups net.

 

 

“Oh my gods, it’s here” Hiccup exclaims and proudly pumps a fist in the air “I caught it I really did it”

 

 

Without a second thought, Hiccup scaled his way down the cliff, suddenly not caring about the cuts that began to litter his hands. He was going to kill the beast, he would kill it and bring back its heart. His life was about to change forever. He landed softly onto the grass and took a deep breath. The beast must have heard him because he was greeted with a terrifying roar. The beasts’ mouth was caught in the net so he could not shoot the boy with a plasma blast, something Hiccup thanked the gods for. 

 

 

“Night Fury” Hiccup greets the dragon as he heads over to the dragon. He pulls a small dagger from his pocket and clasps it in both of his hands “I am Hiccup of the Berserks and I will cut your heart out for my village”

 

 

The dark dragon looked into the eyes of the small Viking, filled with fear. The dragon knew death awaited and he dropped his head in preparation. The dragon groaned in pain, hoping that death would be as painless as possible. Hiccup froze. His body filled with anxiety. ‘No’ he thought ‘I can’t do this, I won’t do this’ he thought as he looked at the terrified beast. The dragons eyes opened again and lock with the Vikings pleading for him to end his misery. Hiccup closed the distance between the two and the dragon accepts his fate. A strange sound filled the air. Cutting? Ropes being cut. The dragon opened its eyes and saw the small Viking, cutting it free? Frantic swipes cut the rope and before the Night Fury knew what happened he was free. He pounced on the small Viking, cornering him into a rock. Confused he roared into the small boys’ face, prepared to blast him. But the boy had freed him? He could not kill him for freeing him. Instead, he backed off and tried to fly out of the clearing. Wings stretched wide the Night Fury begins to fly, he rose up strong and fiercely. Freedom, he would be free. Until, no oh no. He hit the ground. What happened? The Night Fury looked at his tail and saw what happened. He was dead. The Viking may have saved him but he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you all for leaving Kudos on the last chapter and please feel free to comment as I continue with updates. If you enjoyed please follow my tumblr @Kawaii-Chebba-Chan for updates on chapters and to connect with me if you desire.
> 
> Yours Faithfully,   
> Cheebs Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I did post this on my tumblr @Kawaii-Chebba-Chan and I will continue to update on here and there so please follow both to ensure you won't miss any updates. I will hopefully update once a week, and maybe even more, it all depends on how excited I am for this fanfic. Please leave Kudos or Comments and if you would like to connect with me I really would love that I am always up for making new friends
> 
> Yours faithfully,
> 
> Cheebs Xxxx


End file.
